You Ask Me Why?
by SkywardShadow
Summary: He could have just died in relative peace. But then Naruto had the nerve to ask him why. Set during Land of the Waves arc; hints of SasuNaruSasu. Drabbley oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I get the feeling you already knew that. Also, I do not own "Hit the Floor"-that awesome song belongs to Bullet For My Valentine.

**A/N: Blame the famous 'death' scene during the Land of the Waves arc. Turns me to mush every time. -grins- **

**You Ask Me Why?**

**xxx**

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

**xxx**

_I'm going to die._

There was no doubt in his mind. He was finished. In no time at all, he would be dead and gone. Without ever having killed his brother, avenged his family.

He felt the tears gathering and attempted to hold them back, feeling pathetic and angry. He _couldn't_ die. Not now, not before he'd exacted revenge on Itachi…!

But the fact remained, glaring at him. There was no getting around it.

_I am going to die._

The strange thing was..despite his own will, a part of him had already accepted the fact. A tiny voice materialized in his mind and murmured that his life was ending and that it _sucked_-for lack of a better word-to no foreseeable end. He had one goal in this life, and now he was out of time. He could never achieve the one thing he wanted above all else.

But…at least he could take satisfaction from the knowledge that he had died protecting the person closest to him. Couldn't he?

After all, Sasuke was willing to bet that there were worse ways to fall. If he had to die, then this wasn't really all that bad. (Well, alright, it still sucked; but it could be worse.) He was cautiously considering that perhaps he could accept this nightmare..

And then Naruto had the nerve to ask him why.

"Why did you protect me?!"

_Why?_

"I didn't ask you to-!"

_You ask me __**why**__?!_

He was infuriated. _I don't believe this. _

Memories flashed through his head so quickly he could barely make out what some of them were. Images of them both-training, sparring, fighting, arguing. Returning to Tazuna's house late at night, sweating and leaning on each other for support, exhausted but pleased with their progress in training. Naruto rambling about something concerning ramen and becoming Hokage, and proceeding to yell at Sasuke when the Uchiha scoffed. That clumsy, embarrassing, accidental kiss in the Academy classroom.

_You're seriously asking me __**why**__ I saved you?_ Sasuke thought. _After everything?_

_You would have done the same if you were in my position._

_And you still have to ask…?_

He would have thought that the reason was obvious.

…_You really are clueless._

It annoyed him somewhat. If asking was necessary, then there was no point in answering truthfully.

"How am I supposed to know?" he growled, finally losing his battle with pent-up tears. "My body just moved on its own..idiot.."

But that was a lie. And they both knew it.

He felt himself falling; vaguely registered hitting his teammate's arms instead of the hard ground. He saw clearly the other boy trying not to panic. He heard himself ramble, almost without his mind's consent. About Itachi. The older brother he desired so strongly to kill.

He felt himself slipping; saw darkness creeping over the corners of his vision. He tried to raise his hand, to-what? What word or touch could possibly make this situation any better?-but he couldn't make it lift high enough to offer some kind of comfort to the pained-looking blond.

"Y-You.." _Crap_. Each word was a struggle, like he had to borrow against the oxygen he had left for every one.

But he still managed to get out what he wanted to say.

"Don't die."

Sasuke briefly saw blue eyes widen before the blackness consumed him, before the pain vanished along with everything else.

In those moments, both of them felt sure they knew that Sasuke had died to save Naruto.

And despite whatever either might have said..they both knew exactly why.

**xxx**

_Fin_

**xxx**

**A/N: Kukuku…I LOVE that scene. I am a ferret if that does not howl SasuNaruSasu.**

**Anyway..for being half thrown together at an ungodly hour of the morning, I think this came out pretty good. If you would kindly give me your opinion in a review, I would be much obliged. But as always, don't feel obligated to do so. Have a good one. -SS**


End file.
